Bandle City
Opinions differ as to where exactly the land of the Yordles is to be found. Some maintain these fey creatures live far to the southeast, beyond a range of impassable mountains. Others claim the Yordles live under grassy green hills or deep in the hearts of impenetrable forests. Perhaps some of these tales are true or maybe none, for no expedition mounted to find the Yordle homeland has ever located it. Which is not to say that no one has visited the land of Yordles, for many claim to have travelled through unseen portals into a land of fey enchantment populated by diminutive creatures of mischief. In Bandle City every sensation is heightened for non-Yordles; colors are incredibly vivid, the food and drink intoxicates the senses for years and, once tasted, will never be forgotten. The sunlight is eternally golden, the waters crystal clear, and every harvest brings fruitful bounty. It is also a place of unfettered magic, where the incautious can be led astray by its myriad wonders and end up lost in a dream until they drop dead of hunger and thirst. Those who claim to have travelled to Bandle City speak of a timeless quality, which may explain why many such taletellers appear to have aged tremendously or, in fact, never return at all. Lore The Yordle Land is the home of the Yordle race and where dwells the vast majority of Yordle society. It is located in the southeastern part of Valoran, behind the safety of the Sablestone Mountain range. Centuries before, the Yordles were a nomadic race, traveling around the continent for many years. They eventually settled themselves within the Ruddynip Valley where modern day Bandle City is now located. While their society may seem like a simple rural community, the city itself holds a great deal of intrigue and mystery. Government General= Yordles have a very community-based government with various officials overseeing their own specific areas. The current leader of Bandle City is Mayor Dennison Jadefellow. Bandle City's governing body is the main representative of the yordle race outside The Yordle Land. |-|Military= ''One stump high and ten stumps tall! Bandle Gunners show 'em all! Bandle Gunners, what'd you see? Surge and smoke and victory!" | }} What yordles lack in stature, they make up for with their armaments and their industriousness. * The Bandle Cities weapons brigade – the Megling Commandos – are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage and bravery, as well as their deadliness and ruthlessness, earning them a reputation as the most respected and feared of all warriors from the city-state. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, are, to this day, whispered throughout Valoran. It was these legends that drew , to join the yordle military as a part of the Megling Commandos. * Within the Bandle Cities intelligence team – the Scouts of the Mothership – the yordle , is regarded to be the group's top recon specialist. However, to those who know of his true exploits, it is clear that Teemo is actually something else – the most unwaveringly unrepentant assassin of Bandle City. Whilst he enjoys the typical level of community and companionship inherent to all yordles, Teemo's feelings for his people are so immoderately strong that he ofttimes ventures out to seek out the foes of his city on his own. When he finds them, and, oh, does he find them, Teemo extinguishes their lives with a rare and particularly toxic ajunta poison he gathers personally from the nearby jungles of Kumungu. It is said that by those close to him that something switches off in Teemo when he sets to work laying his snares and traps, so that fleeting thoughts of the lives he ends do not burden him. * The aerial squadron – the Screaming Yipsnakes – utilized the Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter, an air assault vehicle which has now come to replace the Light Operations Lander as the backbone of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force. , was by far the most renowned of this highly active group. He and his squadron soared over the skies of Valoran, surveying the landscape and conducting breathtaking aerial acrobatics for the mesmerized onlookers below. In times of conflict, the squadron led daring missions which would loft them deep behind enemy lines, to both crystallize their intelligence of enemy formations and deliver needed messages through hot zones. Relations Bilgewater Ties between Yordle Land and Bilgewater have always been a little tense, mainly due to the occasional pirate assaults on yordle vessels. Demacia The Yordle Land shares a relatively good relationship with the nation of Demacia. , Hero of Demacia and the nation's longest serving champion, has wandered the lands of her adopted home since its early years as a fledgling nation, protecting its many citizens from harm. Ionia Yordle Land and Ionia appear to have a neutral relationship, as there is very little association between the two nations. However, the possible exception to this neutrality is . Born from Bandle City, Kennen possessed boundless energy that found no limits and was matched only by his unnerving speed. His astonishing gifts remained unnoticed until he ran straight up the great outer wall of the Placidium in Ionia. When word of this feat reached the Kinkou Order, Kennen was quickly and quietly brought for an audience. He found that the role of the Heart of the Tempest suited him, frenetically delivering both the word and the punishments of the Kinkou across the realm. While Kennen's position in the Order prevents him from favoring one side over another, he appears to have a deep affection for Ionia. Piltover Though Piltover is a Demacian ally, it's worth noting the special connection between Bandle City and Piltover. Many of the most ingenious minds of Bandle City go to attend the University in the heart of Piltover from mechanical masterminds to tinkering excellency; the most obvious display of Yordle power in Piltover University is . Piltover has gotten the attention of many yordles and taken attention to many also such as and . Military weaponization for Bandle City is largely produced in Piltover; examples would be the Yipsnakes aircraft and the city's defensive outpost walls and turrets. History Yordle Girl Went Missing A little purple, yordle girl, named , went missing on one afternoon. She was last seen in the town square where some of the other yordle children said that the girl was talking to a large firefly that was stuck inside a bird house. The girl pulled it out, followed it and, suddenly, disappeared into thin air. People say that the children must have faulty vision, but with the recent effects of the Rune Wars, there's no telling if what the children say is true or perhaps something more. The Bandle City Mothership Above the city center sits a hulking, unfinished rocket called the Mothership. There are no records which say where it came from, though oral histories declare that it was there before the first yordles came to settle the Ruddynip Valley. The ship is a cultural icon for yordles across Runeterra and their society is unified around the concept of "getting it ready," or restoring the broken-down structure as a symbol of cooperation. Unfortunately, actual cooperation ends with several unfinished projects littering the site, and ongoing debate over what should be done next. A Cupcake from the Mothership One day a local tinker named Beardly Kittle discovered a fossilized cupcake that had been expelled out from the Mothership. During this time witnesses claimed to see lights flashing across the ship for a few seconds. Yordle scientists continue to investigate, though they found it unlikely that the Mothership will be turning on again anytime soon. Nevertheless, the discovery has awakened unified celebration in Bandle City, with Mayor Dennison Jadefellow declaring a city holiday. Attempted Abduction of the Mothership It was discovered that the mastermind behind the Horseshoe Heist and Balloon Burglary was none other than . He planned to use these items in a grand attempt to abduct Bandle City’s Mothership. The horseshoes’ shape allowed them to slip perfectly under the curved metal of the Mothership’s nose cone and his enchanted balloons threatened to lift the Mothership from the ground. Veigar's plan was foiled, however, when a flock of sharp-winged thresher geese approached from the west. The flock of predatory birds passed above the Mothership and sliced though all but one of Veigar’s enchanted balloons, deflating them immediately. Faced with an impending and accidental defeat, Veigar tugged the final balloon free of its horseshoe and began to rise into the sky. Teemo, having just arrived at the Mothership, took aim and burst Veigar’s last balloon with a single dart. The Tiny Master of Evil plummeted into the tree line just outside the city. Bandle City officials were unable to locate the Tiny Master of Evil following his escape from the battle, noting that it is likely he escaped through magical means. The Mothership miraculously suffered no apparent damage from the incident. Many onlookers, however, commented that the Mothership appeared to have shifted slightly to the left. The Lost Girl Returns The young, purple, yordle girl, , that was reportedly missing centuries ago, miraculously reappeared, and although she did grow, she was much younger and healthier than anticipated. During her absence, she acquired some new magical talent and a new friend, , possibly the large firefly that the yordles had told about. sought to reconnect to the residents of Bandle City, but her attempt had unfortunate results. She led all the children off to play hide and seek, temporarily changing them into flowers and animals to spice up the game, but their parents didn’t appreciate her efforts. The yordles insisted that she leave their lands immediately and she willingly did so. She currently travels around Valoran, hoping to find her place in it. The Missing Link Reappears "Time marches on for most, but not . A yordle born millennia ago, Gnar was captured and trapped in true ice, frozen - quite literally - in time. Civilizations formed and fell as the prehistoric yordle vacantly stared on, but nothing – not even true ice – could confine Gnar forever. After breaking free, he wandered Runeterra until he found himself taken in by his yordle descendants. But, as they would soon discover, there’s a beast behind the boy." A Hero's Calling 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= Trivia General= * The name Bandle City comes from the word bandle, which is an Irish measure of two feet in length. * Original Bandle Cities architecture was inspired by traditional houses, such as the ones in the town of . ** Current architecture was heavily inspired by . |-|Skins= Aatrox MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Aatrox Kha'Zix MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Lulu DragonTrainerSkin.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Malphite MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Malphite Poppy BlacksmithSkin.jpg|Blacksmith Poppy Rumble SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble Sion MechaZeroSkin.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Teemo OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Teemo Tristana DragonTrainerSkin.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Tristana RocketGirlSkin.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana Media Themes= ;Related Themes Lulu League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Super Galaxy Rumble League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Gnar League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| League of Legends Music Tiny Masterpiece of Evil|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 League of Legends Music Lulu and Shaco’s Quirky Encounter|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Omega Squad Teemo League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| Dragon Trainer Tristana League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer - Login Screen| Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier - Login Screen| LCU HEIMERDINGER Login Theme| |-|Videos= League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| |-|Pictures= Bandle City.jpg|City Entrance, Bandle City, Yordle Land Teemo Omega Squad 1.jpg|Omega Squad 1 Teemo Omega Squad 2.jpg|Omega Squad 2 Teemo Omega Squad 3.jpg|Omega Squad 3 Amumu CotSM concept 01.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 1 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 02.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 2 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 03.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 3 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 05.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 4 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 08.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 5 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 09.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 6 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 10.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 7 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 4.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Promo 1 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 5.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Promo 2 Bandle City old.jpg|Old Bandle City skyline (by Riot Artist Matt Gaser) Affiliated Champions Other Related Champions References cs:Bandle City es:Ciudad Bandle fr:Bandle pl:Bandle City zh:班德尔城 Category:Places